


Claimed

by Olive__oil



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Liam Dunbar, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut, Top Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:31:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olive__oil/pseuds/Olive__oil
Summary: Theo has been staying with Liam and is in love with him. Theo doesn't make a move until Liam needs help with his heat.





	Claimed

Theo has been staying at Liam's for months now. He still hadn't gotten enough money to buy himself an apartment at least. He was sharing a room with Liam, which he didn't mind because Liam was someone who he didn't mind. It was Friday and Liam was at school. Theo didn't work today so he really didn't have anything to do with Liam not around. He wasn't buddies with anyone else since no one still really trusted him yet after all he did, except Liam. As Theo stayed with Liam he realised how much he actually liked Liam. Maybe it was because he brought him from hell and decided not to send him back. All he knew was he loved spending time with the hot headed dork. He especially loved when he would talk about things he enjoyed. Theo liked to listen and stare as his eyes seemed to glow. Theo had become so fond of Liam and was why Theo had to go. Theo didn't want to hurt Liam in anyway.

Theo was watching Tv when he got a call from Liam. It was barely 10 so he was suprised, but it's Beacon Hills he really shouldn't be suprised. He decided to pick up since he had nothing else to do. "Hey Li-" is all he got out before Mason started talking really fast. "Mason you need to slow down I couldn't understand anything you just said and why do you have Liam's phone?" Theo annoyingly responded.

"I need you to come pick up Liam he's in heat or in rutt? I don't know yet Dr. Deaton said that he should be like this for a couple of days or so. Cory and I have to stay in school since today we have important tests and you are staying with Liam so you can take care of him-" Mason just kept rambling. 

Theo was confused. Heat or rutt? He didn't know werewolves actually went through that stuff. That means he'll have to take care of a Liam who wants to fuck someone or be fucked. With Mason still rambling he clicked and got his keys to his truck to pick up Liam.

He arrived at the familiar highschool when he realised he didn't know where they were since he hung up before he had the chance to ask. He got out the truck and was suddenly taken aback. The smell was so strong and smelled so sweet. He lost control and his fangs and claws came out. He never loses control. He learned from years of training how to stay in control to lie and manipulate people. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down. He tried not to think about the smell since it was not only making him lose his control but making him aroused. He thought of his days in his hell where he got killed repeatedly by his sister who just wanted her heart back. With those memories helping him control himself he went inside to look for Liam.

He walked through the halls following the smell of the sweetness which he assumed was Liam. He followed it to the lockeroom. He opened the door and found Mason and Cory talking in hushed tones. The first to notice him was Corey. "Where's Liam?" Theo asked agitated. Corey and Mason didn't say anything but point to the showers. Theo nodded his head and walked to the showers. He then saw Liam with his head down wetting his head and hands on the wall. Liam stopped for a second to make sure he was in control and wouldn't pounce on Liam. 

He breathed out slowly through his nose eyes shut. When he opened them Liam seemed to break out of whatever trance he was under and turned around.  
"Theo...." he said slowly.  
"Liam I came to take you home let's go," Theo managed to ground out. He wanted nothing more then take Liam there and now. He would never do anything without Liams consent of course. Theo started walking closer to Liam. Once he was close enough he grabbed Liam's hand and moved to start to drag him, but Liam's knees seemed to buckle and was about to fall. Theo went to grab his waist to hold him steady.  
"Theo we have to hurry Deaton said that a wave will hit soon, but I can't walk," Liam panted out.  
"Well we'll have to hurry then," Theo said as he smirked but was worried. If felt like this now what will happen when the wave actually hit. He put Liam's arm around his shoulder and put his arm around Liam's waist. He started walking to get to his truck. On the way he passed Corey and Mason who were still talking. Corey seemed to be trying to calm down a worried a Mason. They got up and grabbed their stuff and Liam's backpack as soon as Theo passed them. They walked behind Theo and Liam.

Finally they made it to Theo's truck without any stops along the way. The way there was also silent. Theo picked up Liam and put him in the passenger seat and buckled him up. By doing so he irritated Liam and smirked knowing he did. As soon as he went to walk around to get to the drivers seat he got stopped by Mason.  
"Don't you dare do anything to Liam because I will hurt you supernatural or not I can and will kill you," Mason stated angrily and walked to talk to Liam. 

Theo stood there a little suprised but smiled he did like that Mason will stand up for Liam. He got stopped again but by Corey this time. 

"Look I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt Liam since I see the way you look at him. It's the same way I look at Mason. Oh and don't take Mason's words to heart he's just protective of Liam since that is his bestfriend." Corey said to Theo.

Theo nodded eager to get out of here and just take Liam home. He made it in the truck and turned it on. Liam was there waiting for him already. He backed out and started the way home. While on the trip home he kept glancing at Liam to check for any changes. All Liam did was look out the window backpack in his lap. Theo wanted to be home quick the smell of Liam was suffocating.

When he got home he turned off the truck, unbuckled his seat belt and turned to Liam. Liam was still looking out the window and seemed to be embarrassed and angry. He got out and went to the passengers side and opened the door. He moved to unbuckle Liam's seatbelt but Liam smacked his hand away and unbuckled it himself. Liam left his backpack on the floor in front of the passenger's seat. He then proceded to glare at Theo. Theo chuckled finding it funny since he knew how much Liam hated being treated like a kid. 

He knew that Liam couldn't get out the car himself and moved to pick Liam up momentarily. He then closed the door held Liam by the waist and started to walk inside. Being so close to Liam he noticed how hot Liam felt. He started to go up the steps to go to their room. Once he was in front of the door he moved to open it but Liam had decided he couldn't hold his weight anymore. 

Liam started to gasp and whine saying he felt really hot. Theo decided to screw it and picked up Liam bridal style. He hurried into the room and closed the door behind him. He placed Liam on the bed and as soon as he did Liam was peeling off his shirt. Theo couldn't help but stare. Of course he had seen Liam without his shirt on, but he can't help it Liam is just so breathtaking. 

Liam started going for his shoes then his pants. Theo was really starting to lose control of himself. Liam started to smell even better and stronger than before. While Theo stood there frozen not really knowing what to do. Liam had nothing but his boxers now. Theo decided he had to get out of there even if thats not what his body and instincts were telling him. 

All he wanted to do was have his way with Liam but he was strong and loved Liam so he started moving to get out the room. As soon as he started moving Liam whined.  
"Theo I need you," Liam whimpered out.  
Theo stopped but didn't turn around so it was heat. Theo didn't want to turn around he knew it wasn't Liam talking but his heat talking. If he turned around just looking Liam he doesn't know what he wouldn't do.

Liam was still whining and whimpering. "Theo please mmm," Liam moaned out.  
Theo finally turned around and what he saw was a now naked Liam spread out on the bed. Theo groaned oh god what was this boy doing to him. "Liam, are you sure about this?" Theo decided to ask. Liam nodded his head and spread his legs out more. 

Theo licking his lips kicked off his shoes and socks. He then took off his shirt as well. He walked over to Liam on the bed and slid in between his legs. He hesitated still not really sure about this. Liam noticing his hesitation grabbed Theo's head and slammed their lips together. They both moaned. Liam's lips were so soft and smooth. Theo moved his head to kiss Liam at a better angle. He licked and nibbled on Liam's lips. Liam opened his mouth to moan. Theo took that as an opportunity to move his tounge into Liam's mouth. Theo explored Liam's mouth and then decided to massage Liam's tounge with his own. Liam groaned and gripped Theo's hair tugging at it. 

When Theo felt Liam tug at his hair he moved his hips against Liam's. They finally seperated panting and Liam had a little trail of their saliva going down the side of his mouth. Theo moved his head down to kiss, suck, and bite at Liam's neck. Liam moaned and moved his head to the the side to allow better access for Theo. Theo moved to Liam's coller bones and started to nibble on them sad that the marks he made wouldn't stay long.

Theo then started to move his head lower and lick and leave open mouthed kisses all over Liam's chest to his stomach. He went back up and went to lick at Liam's nipple. Then he took in his mouth and bit and sucked on it. With his hand he went to tweeze and flick the other one. Above him Liam couldn't help but whimper at what Theo was doing to him. Theo then blew on it and switched nipples. Liam was tugging Theo's hair and grinding his hips against Theo's.  

Theo stopped with the task he was doing and started kissing and licking till he got to Liam's cock. He looked up at Liam as if to ask for permission. Liam nodded and threw his head back as Theo licked a stripe up from Liam's balls to his tip. He then took in Liam's cock in his mouth and started to suck. Liam was moaning and whimpering. Theo held Liam's hips down so he wouldn't thrust in Theo's mouth. 

Liam had his hands still in Theo's hair and had a tight grip on it. With one still on Liam's hips Theo started to stroke what he didn't have in mouth. Liam's legs were shaking close to his orgasm.  
"Theo I'm close," managed to whimper out.  
Theo stopped sucking and moved his moved his mouth with a pop. Liam groaned not getting to climax."Lube and condems Liam?" Theo asked. "Bottom drawer and I don't have condems but I know your clean so hurry," Liam commanded.  
Theo quickly took off his pants and boxers not taking them off before. He then grabbed the lube and went back to between Liam's legs. He went back to kissing Liam and squirted some lube on his fingers. 

He moved his finger to between Liam's legs and slid a finger in. Liam stopped kissing Theo and made a face not used to the feeling probably. Theo started to kiss and nibble on Liam's neck to try to ease his discomfort. He started to move his finger in and out of Liam. Liam started to moan and try to meet with the thrust of Theo's long and thick finger. 

Theo took that as a need to add another finger so he did. Liam grabbed Theo's head and moved it so he can continue to make out with Theo. Theo had a third finger in Liam now and was making sure to really stretch Liam not wanting it to hurt too much. Theo moved his fingers at an angle that really made Liam's toes curl and cry out. "Found it," Theo breathed out. He started to keep hitting those bundle of nerves that would make Liam feel good.  
"Theo mmm I need more mmm," Liam whined.  
Theo took his fingers out and Liam moaning at the loss as he did. Theo squirted a generous amount of lube on his dick to make it easier. Liam looked through lidded eyes at Theo then looked down. He did a little whimper wondering how Theo was gonna fit inside him. Theo seemed to notice Liam's gaze and did his signature smirk. 

Theo had to admit it he was impressive and was not ashamed. He put his head on Liam's neck and aligned himself to go into Liam. He pushed in until almost half of him was in Liam. Liam whimpered tears gathering at the corner of his eyes. Theo kissed at his eyes and all over Liam's face to try to soothe him. 

Liam was breathing slow and tried to even out his breathing. Theo could tell he was trying to relax. Theo stopped kissing Liam's face and moved his head to the crook of Liam's neck. He started to slowly kiss his neck.  
"Theo you can move now," Liam breathed out. Theo started to push in slowly to not hurt Liam. Apparently too slow because then Liam wrapped his legs around Theo's waist to try and push more of Theo in him whining. Theo thrusted the rest of himself into Liam. Liam then started bounce a little urging Theo to move. 

Theo started to thrust into Liam groaning in Liam's neck. Liam was moaning and scratching Theo's back.  
"Theo mmm faster..." Liam moaned into Theo's ear.  
Theo moved his head to look at Liam. "Liam you are so breath taking," Theo told Liam. Liam's mouth was open as moans and whimpers kept spilling out with his eyes lidded half open. Theo kissed Liam trying to show his love through kiss. Theo was slowly losing control of himself. He stopped kissing Liam as his fangs were starting to come out. His claws were as well so he moved his hands to clutch the sheets next to Liam's head and shoulders. His claws were ripping the sheets which he'll worry about later.  Theo moved his head back to Liam's neck and sucking and biting it. He kept his focus on where Liams shoulders met with his neck. He knew this is was the spot that made Liam dizzy and quake with pleasure. 

Theo felt Liam pushing the heel of his feet into Theo's lower back.  Urging Theo to go in deeper and faster. Theo tooking the hint and used his grip on the sheets to push himself deeper and faster in Liam.   
"Ahh Theo!" Liam screamed in pleasure.  
Theo had found Liam's prostate and angled himself to hit that spot over and over again. Theo felt Liam's hands, claws out, scratching at his back. Theo didn't mind the pain and actually liked it.  
"Theo I'm close," Liam panted out.

"Me too baby," Theo groaned into Liams neck. Liam then came all across his chest and Theo's. Theo came inside Liam hips stuttering as he did. When he did he had the strong urge to bite and claim Liam as his, so he did. Theo bit the spot that he kept coming back to. He licked at the blood that was oozing out of the bite mark on the crook of Liam's neck. 

He collapsed on top of Liam both sweaty and glowing after the sex. Theo pulled out of Liam whining as he did. Theo went to bathroom in their room and grabbed a small towel. He wet it with warm water and cleaned himself then went back to go clean Liam. After that he went behind Liam put his arm around his waist and head in his neck. He lightly kissed the spot where he bit Liam and kept his head there. He put the covers over them and fell asleep. He would worry about what had happened later.

 

Liam's P.O.V

Liam woke up feeling tired and sore. He also felt pain in his neck. Liam then remembered what happened. He had sex with Theo! He had practically begged Theo to fuck him. Oh god Liam would never get to live this down. He moved to get up but there was a tight grip on his waist and a head breathing into his neck.

He tried to remove Theo's arm from around his waist. He wanted to go to the shower and try to calm himself down. He was really embarrassed at himself. He had grown to really love Theo. That's right he was in love with the Theo Raeken. The one who tried to take control of his pack and kill his alpha. Laim had been trying his best to get over stupid Theo but it was hard when you live with him. There's also the fact that he was noticing Theo changing and growing into a better man. 

Liam wasn't sure how he could get through this. When Deaton told him over the phone that he was going through a mating cycle he was shocked. He knew that he was in heat because all he could think about was someone claiming him. That someone being Theo to claim him. Deaton had said that this was the time where the wolf in him was looking for a forever mate. He also said whoever came to mind was the one that was probably his mate.

Liam then felt Theo start to stir behind him and Liam tensed up. He wasn't sure how this was gonna go down.  
"Good evening Liam," Theo said into Liam's ear.  
Liam shivered, Theo's voice sounded like that of a sex god. Liam really didn't know what was gonna happen and whatever did hoped it would end well.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you liked it please comment and leave Kudos. I'm gonna add another chapter soon.


End file.
